There is known a spatial presentation system that photographs a show window space, which contains a projection space to be spatially presented by projecting an image to a display item in the show window space by a projector, by a camera disposed near the viewpoint of a user who watches the display item, and that generates the image to be projected by the projector (for example, see PTL 1).